Do i Believe in Love
by Kellbell09
Summary: My name is Maximum Ride. I had a great life. I had a great boyfriend, wonderful friends, and a loving family. But that all changed the day I gave myself up to a boy who could never love me as much as I love him.  rated T because im paranoid ALL HUMAN


**Ok guys! This is my first story and I'm soooooo excited! I'm sorry because I know it's not the best, so I need your help! Pm me or review with constructive criticism! I love all of you guys! (Ok I'm gonna stop talking now)**

**OH! I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I am not JP and I never will be! **

Pain: physical suffering or distress; emotional suffering or torment

Anger: a strong feeling of displeasure; fury

Sadness: unhappiness or grief; sorrowful or mournful

Three words; three different emotions, yet one emotion altogether. I felt all three of those emotions when he left me. I felt them the day he looked me in the eye and told me he didn't love me anymore. I felt pain, anger, and sadness the day he ripped out my heart and stomped on it. The day he left me, for good.

My name is Maximum Ride. I had a great life. I had a great boyfriend, wonderful friends, and a loving family. But that all changed the day I gave myself up to a boy who could never love me as much as I love him. When he left me, I couldn't breathe; I didn't want to. Because that meant that I had to go one more day without him, and I couldn't live with that. I still remember his striking blue eyes piercing me from across the room, and the way he held me in his arms just because he wanted to. He was my first love. When he left me; when he looked at me, said he didn't love me, and walked out of our apartment with his bags, I knew it was for real. Then, it got me thinking. Every time he said "I love you," did he say it just because that's what you're supposed to say, or did he really mean it? The devastation I felt tore me away from my friends and family. I haven't talked to them in years. It took me a long time to get over Sam, but I finally did it, with the help of Fang.

_Fang_

I felt like he cared about me. I thought he was the real thing. I thought he might have actually loved me, but did he? No. Not at all. I remember the way his body felt next to mine, the way our lips moved in sync, and the way his rough hands felt on my hips. I thought I loved him also. I was wrong. We always said I love you, but I guess it didn't mean anything because one day, he didn't come home. I miss his midnight eyes. They were pools of blackness that I could just get lost into. I remember his shaggy black hair, and that smirk that I fell in love with. Now it's all gone.

Then I had Dylan. Some people called him my bounce back from Sam. I called him my perfect other half. The moment I looked into his loving blue eyes, I knew he was the one.

_He was the one for me._

_Then he died._

_He. Died._

He was the one person in my life who completely understood me. Yes, I loved Fang with all of my heart, and yes, I loved Sam more than anything. Heck, he was my FIRST LOVE! But none of that would change the fact that they both left me. Dylan never did; he got shot by a gang in a drive by shooting.

My _whole life_ I thought I knew what pain was. I then realized I never knew the true meaning of the word until Dylan died.

My _whole life_ I thought I knew what sadness was. I never knew how sad a person could be until their _perfect other half_ was gone from their life.

And, my _whole life _I thought I knew what anger was, but I never knew how angry someone could be, until their loved one was shot in a drive by shooting.

My whole life I'd been searching for love, and then I found Dylan. Now he's gone.

So to sum it all up:

Love is a passionate affection for another person; a warm feeling of attachment

But, a better definition of Love is:

Love: an emotion that shatters the soul

Love: an emotion that can tear friends and families apart

Love: an emotion that can kill you from the inside out

So to answer your question, do I believe in love?

Of course I do. It just doesn't believe in me.

**Please review with constructive criticism and tell me how it was! Thanks!**

**~kellbell~**


End file.
